In the past, a number of support stakes for growing tomatos and the like have been developed which include reservoirs for water and fertilizer and mounting means for accessories such as plant supports or ties. None of these prior art devices provide complete plant support, feeding and protective systems, however. It is not sufficient merely to feed and water plants. To produce optimum yields of vegetables and the like, it is necessary to nourish, support and protect the plants from pests which otherwise materially hinder the productivity of the plant.
Thus, there is an established need in the art for a total growth enhancing, physical support and pest inhibiting module, particularly for small home gardens, where optimum yield is essential to achieve a viable food producing arrangement. There is a corresponding need for a reliable and inexpensive structure for such a module.